Home Invasion
by RosalindHawkins
Summary: The Thief King's spirit sets out to remind Kaiba of the ancient past they once shared. In order to do that, though, he breaks into Seto's bedroom. At night. Multiple times. Will he drive Seto into total paranoia before he can make him remember their hisory? Antagoshipping, Carmenshipping, Corruptshipping. Smut/lemon, yaoi, language, knifeplay, BDSM, noncon, dubcon. Please review!
1. Antagonism

Yami Bakura stared down at the young CEO asleep in his large, empty bed. The damned, arrogant bastard was always pushing his buttons, even as he glared at him with those vivid sapphire eyes and stood with his hips thrust forward in an unconscious display of his male dominance. He emanated an aura of intense pride and masculinity, and Bakura salivated at the idea of getting a chance to break him.

Seto stirred in his sleep, tossing restlessly in a way that made Bakura's groin clench. The thief quickly undressed, draping his clothes over a nearby chair. Then he slid into bed beside the billionaire, still feeling incredibly smug about his success in sneaking onto Kaiba's property, into his house, and even into his bed. No other thief could brag of such a feat. He was the only one. It was any man's guess, though, if he was the only person to ever handcuff Seto Kaiba to his own bed. Secretly, he hoped he was.

With one cold hand, he tilted Seto's face towards his own and began to kiss him languidly, waking his unwitting bedfellow with his lips and tongue. When Seto awoke, though, Bakura could feel it. The teen jerked in bed as he sought to dislodge the intruder, but Bakura had climbed on top of him and pinned him down while he was still in the process of regaining consciousness. Seto began to panic as it sank in that his hands were restrained and he was being molested in his own home. Bakura tugged at Seto's lower lip with his teeth until he tasted blood, sucking at the gratifying fluid. When he finally broke the kiss to let his victim breathe, the shocked and horrified expression on the teen's face was rather amusing.

"Remember me?" the thief crooned as he caressed Seto's neck with one hand, mimicking a stranglehold with a disturbing gentleness.

"Bastard," Seto growled, knowing better than to try calling for help. Bakura would just kill him, or worse. Besides, the idea of being found by his security agents in such a compromising position was absolutely mortifying.

"That's no way to speak to your former lover, now is it?" Bakura scolded teasingly. "Surely you remember _now_ , don't you?"

Seto's face was red as he struggled underneath his captor, futilely attempting to break free. Truth was, he _had_ started to remember, but he couldn't admit it to himself, and especially not to Bakura. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring pressed the flat of his long knife against Seto's bare chest, stilling his struggles with the unspoken threat. Then he leaned in against his ear and began to whisper reminders of their ancient past.

"Do you remember how you sought out the Thief King of Kul Elna to ease that lonely ache you felt as a young man? Do you remember how you would scream as I fucked you to the Shadow Realm and back? Do you remember how you would beg me for satisfaction, how I was the one to teach you how to make love?"

Seto's face was red as he stared at Yami Bakura, too horrified by what he was hearing to react verbally. Even worse, he was seeing faded images, flashes and snippets of memory associated with the words he was now hearing. He saw what his captor was talking about, and he shook his head as if to dislodge the unwanted memory.

"Ah, well, if you don't remember, perhaps I need to remind you, hm?" His purrs sent chills down Seto's spine. Bakura made quick work of what clothing Seto was wearing, savoring the delicious sense of victory and power as he watched the ancient wielder of the Millennium Rod writhe helplessly beneath him.

Bakura then began the real torture, which was exercising his somewhat sadistic sensuality on the brunette, biting his neck, collarbone, and chest until the pained moans turned to pleading groans. He had him right where he wanted him, vulnerable and on the verge of begging for mercy. He wouldn't give him any satisfaction, though, until he heard the great and powerful Seto Kaiba get down off his high horse and actually beg him for it.

The Thief King teased his body, taunting him with the edge of glory but denying him it until the words finally fell from his mouth. Eventually, Seto reached his limit and surrendered, too relieved in the moment to care anymore. Bakura had kept the pleasure going for so long that Seto was reduced to a sweaty, limp, quivering mass by the end of it all.

Bakura lay beside him, tracing his finger in lazy circles over the brunette's body, making him shiver.

"Will you uncuff me now, you son of a bitch?" Seto tried to growl, but it just came out more as a pathetic, husky whisper.

"That's no way to treat the man who just stole your virginity, now is it?" Bakura teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," the CEO retorted weakly.

"You have all the ferocity of an adorable little puppy dog," Bakura crooned, stroking his fingers through Seto's sweat-dampened hair.

"Don't you dare call me a dog!" Seto hissed, actually managing to sound somewhat threatening this time.

"How about this, I give you two options: 1, I uncuff you now, but come back again later for round two; or, 2, I leave you cuffed without the key but promise to never return. Your choice." Bakura grinned, flashing his long canines in a predatory smile as Seto scowled at his ultimatum.

He couldn't face the ignominy of his servants or anybody seeing him like this, yet it would be necessary because he would never be able to free himself all on his own. Anyone who saw him like this would know, more or less, what had happened, and the only thing that could make things worse would be for someone to know that any of this had happened.

"Damn you, Bakura," Seto muttered, hating every moment of this. "Uncuff me now."

Bakura chuckled as he moved away and stood beside the bed, beginning to gather his clothes and dress himself. "I knew you wanted me to come back. You're sick of being alone, aren't you?" He snorted. "Trust a weak soul like you to be bothered by such a trivial thing as loneliness. I should have expected as much, since you were like this in our last lifetime too."

Kaiba didn't even deign to respond to that. When Bakura was fully dressed, he leaned over the bed and slipped the key into the lock of one handcuff, then the other, taking his time in freeing his victim. Then he looked down at the teen with a savage smile and leaned down to kiss him one last time, giving his lip a sharp bite before pulling back to leave.

Seto lay trembling on the bed, but gathered his wits enough to call after the Thief King: "I hate you, Bakura."

Bakura just grinned sadistically and replied, "And I hate you too, Seto," before slipping into the shadows of the night.


	2. Carmen

"Wakey, wakey, my pet," an all-too-familiar British villain crooned into the sleeping Seto Kaiba's ears. A fierce face-slap followed it, rousing the brunette enough for him to open his eyes and identify the white-spiked hair and narrowed brown eyes that were inches from his own. "You sleep so deeply, I could probably do anything to you, and you'd never wake up, would you?" Bakura crooned, tracing the outline of Seto's face as the bound youth struggled against the gag and ropes. "That's the spirit," the evil spirit chuckled upon seeing Seto's panic. "I've brought a friend this time, Seto, and he prefers his… partners to have plenty of fight in them."

The spiky platinum hair of Yami Marik hovered into Seto's line of vision in the darkness. He felt his heart pound in terror. He'd seen Malik's sadistic nature even just through his cards and his strategies. How much worse would he be in bed? The last thing Seto wanted was to find out, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice. His wrists were tied behind his back and his mouth was stuffed with a sock, while one strip of fabric secured it in his mouth and another swathe of strange-smelling cloth covered his mouth and nose. They were drugging him, that was the only possible answer to what it was. But what kind of drug? A narcotic? A stimulant? A roofie? He felt revolted by that last possibility, but reminded himself that he couldn't completely eliminate it either. He wouldn't put anything past those two.

After all, they'd managed to strip him naked in his sleep and tie him up like this without waking him. There was no telling what they could and would do. A pair of strong hands seized Seto's hips and rolled him over so that he was resting on his forehead and knees. He felt sharp fingernails grazing lightly over his back, then a thick, hard member brushed against his entrance, making him squirm. His squirms were punished with deep scratches across his back, making him want to yell in sudden pain. His legs were roughly forced apart, and a dry finger probed at his entrance. He tried to wriggle away from the two fiends, but someone was still holding his hips firmly, hard enough to leave bruises, and he realized that he wouldn't be going anywhere without taking the offensive. He needed to do so quickly, too, if he was to free himself before he was too drugged to do anything.

Even as Seto contemplated his options, he let out a sudden, muffled cry of pain, only to have it greeted with a throaty chuckle. Those damned, sadistic bastards, he cursed them mentally with all his might as tears trickled from his eyes, torn from their reluctant hiding places by the intense pain. He writhed to get away, and felt savage hands grip his shoulders, accompanied with more scratching and the threat of unaided penetration. Seto had never experienced that before, and he wasn't keen to do so. His upper body was lifted effortlessly by Bakura, who propped himself up against Seto's pillows with a smirk and positioned the CEO to be uncomfortably leaning against him. Well, it was only uncomfortable for Seto; Bakura was enjoying this quite much, actually. That meant that Malik had to be the one who—

Seto screamed as he never had before in his entire life, a sob of pained anguish ripped from his throat even as the gag smothered each sound he made. More tears spilled from Kaiba's eyes, and Bakura licked them up quickly, not letting a single tear go to waste. Seto closed his eyes as that unwanted tongue rasped over his skin so degradingly. He groaned and cried out repeatedly as Malik began a harsh, erratic rhythm that made the teen feel like he was being torn in half, like a spear were bearing drilled through the very core of his being. As Seto whimpered and cried, Bakura continued to lick up all of his tears. Then he felt Bakura's hands fumble at his neck, and a bolt of panicked revulsion shot through him as he realized what was happening.

There was no escaping the dog-collar that was tightened around his neck, at least, as much as they could reasonably tighten it without completely asphyxiating him. No, not again. _How did they know…?_ It's not possible that they knew, he reminded himself. That was a secret between Seto and his dead step-father. _Oh, why, why…_ Seto Kaiba was reliving his worst nightmares, just as if Gozaburo were back from the grave to continue torturing him.

"You fucking love this, Seth," Bakura growled in his ear, his hand wrapped around his victim's member as he called him by his Egyptian name. Kaiba just snarled through his gag, furious with his advanced security systems for not keeping these two out, furious with himself for being hard despite the pain and the damned dog collar.

Seto squeezed his eyes closed as he attempted to shut himself down by sheer force of will. This wasn't happening, he wasn't in pain, he wasn't being forced to wear a dog-collar again. The drugs—whatever they were—helped him forget, helped him detach himself from reality.

* * *

As Bakura untied the gag and Marik untied his hands, he found his mind was clouded and his limbs were unresponsive. The two villains tucked Seto back into bed with sadistic smiles, Bakura whispering into his ear, "We'll be back, Seto. We promise."

Seto awoke before any of his staff could find him. His memories of the night were hazy, unclear, but the dog-collar around his neck, as well as the scratches across his back and the mess on his sheets and the pain in his ass, proved beyond doubt that he hadn't been dreaming. He removed the collar as quickly as he could, burying it in the trash before immersing himself in a shower in a vain attempt to wash away every remnant of last night. He needed to escape. He and Mokuba would fly to their private island where nobody could access them, and he would work from there until his entire home security system was updated. No way this was happening again. Never again.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Stay tuned for the smutty continuation of this story. I have at least two more chapters in mind for this.


	3. Corruption

Seto was on a business trip while his home security system was updated. Again. He picked the most secure hotel in all of London _and_ traveled with his bodyguards. Yet, he'd still stayed in his room alone that night. Just in case. He slept lightly, too paranoid to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bakura took a few minutes to admire the sleeping brunette in his luxurious hotel bed. He was just as handsome as he'd been in Egypt, even without the tan. He still thought that a bit of kohl eyeliner would be an improvement, though. He reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out the handcuffs as he braced one arm against the edge of the mattress and leaned forward to grab hold of Seto's wrist. He had one hand on the pillow next to him, but the other was tucked under the pillow his head lay on, so he decided to be a bit merciful tonight and leave the CEO with one arm free and only anchor one arm to the headboard.

Before he could even touch the other's hand, though, the Thief King was taken by surprise.

Click.

The cold metal end of the barrel of a gun pressed to Bakura's forehead. The thief froze. He hadn't planned for this. Seto's cold eyes glared at the intruder with cruel intent.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you now."

"Because you're not a killer, Kaiba," Bakura scoffed, backing away a little as Kaiba slowly sat up, keeping the gun to the other's head. "You're far too soft-hearted to kill my innocent host. You and I both know that."

"Then why are you backing away?" Seto cocked an eyebrow at the thief, who rolled his eyes at the question.

"Unimportant," he said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "So, you've got me at gunpoint. What do you plan on doing now?" Bakura put his hands on his hips, looking entirely unconcerned, which irked Seto even more.

"I plan on getting rid of you," Seto answered, gritting his teeth in frustration as he slowly stood and grabbed the thief by the front of his shirt. "The next time you break into my room, I _will_ kill you and your host. Do we have an understanding?"

"You're not going to do that," Bakura said scornfully, rejecting Seto's words. "Like I said, you don't have what it takes to kill someone. You're too soft-hearted."

"Keep talking, and I'll prove to you that I'm quite capable of it," Seto growled, giving Bakura a hard shake.

"I'm sorry, but I have other plans for tonight, Seth," Bakura quipped, and the Millennium Ring around his neck began to glow brightly. The light expanded and intensified until it seemed to blind them both, swallowing them up in its brightness, but the brightness soon faded into night.

Seto rubbed his aching head and groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. His gun was gone, and he was waking up on grassy turf. The sky was dark and peppered with more stars than Seto had ever seen in his life. From the looks of it, he was in some kind of orchard. Flowering trees were evenly spaced in rows that extended in both directions, only to stop abruptly at a high stone wall. He stood and looked around for Bakura, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh great, I'm hallucinating again," Kaiba grumbled, irritated beyond expression. He crossed his arms as he waited for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long.

Seth, the young priest was strolling through the orchard along the tree rows, and Kaiba soon caught sight of him. The corporation president watched and waited impatiently. Seth stopped when he reached a tree directly in front of Seto and sighed, sitting at its base and leaning back against the trunk as he started fiddling with something small in his hands. It was small enough that Seto couldn't see what it was.

Seth sighed again, his stoic expression starting to slip as a look of loneliness softened and saddened his features. He was still new here, still trying to find his place in the social circles of the priesthood and the palace.

"What's a jewel like you doing outside the palace?" A familiar gruff voice shivered through the night air, making Seth start.

A broad, dark-skinned man skillfully dropped out of the tree to land crouched in the grass a few feet away from Seth. He held a fruit in his hand-it must be among the first for the harvest since so many trees still bore many flowers-and took a bite of the lush produce as Seth gasped and froze, wondering if he ought to be reaching for his knife.

"I thought the pharaoh kept his treasure protected. Apparently not," the white-haired stranger commented, casting a wink at the auburn-haired youth.

"Who are you?" Seth demanded, his guard up.

"A friend," the stranger answered simply. He held out his right hand and Seth tentatively shook it. But when he tried to pull his hand away, the thief tightened his grip and pulled Seth towards him, leaning forward as well. "You're lonely, aren't you?" he asked softly, making Seth's eyes widen a little. "You're not alone, you know. I could help with that."

"I don't need help," the priest muttered. Seth flushed uncomfortably and freed his hand, pulling away from the thief and standing up, his new acquaintance following suit.

"Of course not." The well-muscled stranger smirked. "But I think I'll come back for a visit just the same. If the pharaoh isn't going to protect you, then he might find himself one gem short."

Seth still looked flustered, and in his uncertainty, he was vulnerable, vulnerable enough that the thief could step close and press a quick kiss to the priest's lips before he could realize what was happening. He took a few steps away and tossed the fruit to Seth, who caught it out of instinct, though he still looked shocked by what was happening.

"Enjoy the first fruit of the pharaoh's orchard, my gem," he called back jovially in that deep voice of his. "And I shall return soon to give you this back." He held up his hand to reveal a small trinket hanging as a pendant on a thin string. He'd stolen it out of the priest's hand when he kissed him.

"What is your name?" Seth demanded, finally recovering his voice. The stranger smiled at him, the expression feral and hungry.

"The next time we meet, you may call me Akefia. Until then." He lifted a hand in farewell, then sprinted several meters and leapt into a tree, disappearing into the foliage. Seth looked down at the fruit in his hand, and after a few moments, he took a bite.

"Do you believe me yet?"

Seto whirled around to see Bakura watching both Seto and the scene that had unfolded before them. Seto crossed his arms and glared at the thief.

"I thought you said that I sought _you_ out," Seto accused. "That's not what it looked like to me."

"So you _do_ remember what I told you," Bakura crooned, pleased by the brunette's memory. "I wasn't lying about that. Look what happens a few weeks later." He gestured to the area where Seth had been standing eating the fruit, and Seto turned around hesitantly, not wanting to turn his back on the criminal.

Seth was gone now, but Seto could see Akefia lurking in the same tree. The orchard was no longer flowering, but was now bearing a full harvest of round, juicy fruits. He was eating one of them as he casually lay on a thick branch.

Seth was approaching again, looking determined and moving with purpose.

"Akefia!" he called softly, not wanting to shout, but wanting to find the stranger who'd stolen his only reminder of his childhood home.

"Silence, my gem," Akefia answered quietly, sliding out of the tree and onto the ground. Seth redirected his feet so that he went straight to the thief.

"Give it back," he demanded holding out his hand once he was standing before the thief.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Akefia asked calmly, pretending not to have heard Seth.

"What?" Seth began to grow flustered again. He opened his mouth to deny it, but Akefia cut in before he could.

"What's your name, my friend?" Lilac eyes traveled over Seth's body briefly before coming to rest on his sapphire eyes.

"Seth." He'd hesitated before sharing that piece of information, wary of the consequences.

"Seth, I know that you're as lonely as I am," Akefia said, his deep voice taking on a dramatic tone. "You have no family left either. We're a pair of lone wolves, you and I." He stepped closer to the youth, taking a final bite of the fruit in his hand before discarding it. "Doesn't it make sense for us to keep each other company?"

"You're a thief," Seth said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I shouldn't be talking to you at all, but you said you'd give my necklace back when we met again. Here I am, so give it back."

"You poor thing, isolating yourself like this." Akefia shook his head disapprovingly as he stepped closer to Seth. He was too close, and Seth tried to step back, but Akefia held him firmly by the shoulders. "It doesn't matter who I am if I can make that ache go away, now does it?"

Seth's face was red as he struggled to deny his attraction to the thief and the loneliness that burned within him. Akefia's imposing presence and confident demeanor were hard to withstand when Seth wasn't even being honest with himself.

"We would get caught," Seth muttered, dropping his gaze to the ground. "And I can't afford to take that risk."

Akefia smirked. So his little treasure _had_ wanted to accept his offer. "My shy little treasure needn't worry his pretty little head about such things," the Thief King assured, lifting one large hand to stroke the other's chestnut hair. "You go on to your room now and I'll meet you there. I'll give you your necklace back before I leave for the night, don't worry." He winked and ran off with the grace and agility of an antelope.

The orchard blurred and melted around Kaiba and Bakura, their surroundings reforming into a small bedroom where Seth and Akefia were already busy in bed. Kaiba turned away in disgust, but the color that tinged his cheeks betrayed him.

"You see, Kaiba: you're not going to kill me," Bakura murmured as he pressed himself to the tall brunette's front. "And you're never going to catch me or stop me. You _enjoy_ this even if you pretend not to."

"You think I _enjoy_ being bound and gagged and drugged and raped?" Seto's voice was low and furious, his eyes cold as he glared at this audacious thief.

"That was only once," Bakura said dismissively. "What can I say? Malik really liked you. It won't happen again, I swear." Gasps and soft whispers greeted their ears from the far side of the room.

"How can I believe anything you say?" Kaiba was ready to leave this nightmare, but Bakura wasn't done with him just yet.

"Because I kept my promise back then," Bakura said, pointing to the pair of bare bodies. He smirked and said, "Perhaps you need a more first-hand experience, though, in order to believe me."

Seto opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, but he was suddenly plunged into darkness and disorientation again. He soon found himself in a body slightly younger and tanner than his own, moaning under the ministrations of the Thief King. He wasn't in control of his voice or his body, but he could share in every sensation that Seth experienced.

He tried to smother a cry of pain-tainted pleasure as Akefia shoved two well-oiled fingers into him and began to stretch him wide. His fingers buried into that fluffy white hair, gripping his head firmly as his breathing came in ragged gasps. He was trying to be quiet, trying not to moan, but it was hard. He couldn't stop all sounds from passing his lips, but most of the moans he could turn into grunts.

"Let me hear you, my gem," Akefia murmured before wetly licking Seth's erection. When that didn't do the trick, he added a third finger, and successfully drew a needy whimper from the priest. "That's more like it," he praised, rewarding his partner by wrapping his lips around the other's tip and giving it a hard suck. Seth bucked his hips, entering Akefia's mouth further as the thief's fingers plunged deep. The Thief King removed his mouth, much to Seth's dismay, but increased the presence within the priest by adding yet another finger.

 _Bakura, get me out of here!_ Seto screamed in his mind, and immediately breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his spirit being jerked out of the priest's mind. The darkness and the dizziness returned, but when he came to himself again, he was shocked and outraged all over again.

"What the-?!"

"Hush, my treasure," Bakura purred, placing one hand on Seto's bare chest as he pressed his lips to Seto's, quickly invading the brunette's mouth before he could tell him not to. The kiss was deep, rough, and wet. "Let's make a deal, hm? If I can get you to beg by the end of the night, I keep visiting you. If you manage not to, I'll leave you alone. Are you up for it?"

"I never beg," Seto growled, which Bakura took to be his way of accepting the challenge.

"And I never lose."

Three hours later, they were laying together in a sweaty, panting huddle on the far side of the bed, away from the sticky mess they'd made of the sheets.

"I told you that I never lose," Bakura gloated breathlessly.

"Shut up," Seto grumbled, trying his best to sound sour when his muscles felt like jelly and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so loose and relaxed. "I have a meeting in the morning and I'd like to get some sleep."


End file.
